phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online)
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 900 MST |stars = 12 |special = Random Foie, Zonde, or Barta |ability = Boost RA-level techniques by 30% Reduces TP costs by 50% but inflicts full TP cost to user HP |ATP = 395-400 |DFP = 50 |ATA = 55 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I & II |type = Rod |requirement = 450 MST |stars = 12 |grind = 15 |special = Random Foie, Zonde, or Barta |ability = Boost RA-level techniques by 30% Reduces TP costs by 50% but inflicts full TP cost to user HP |ATP = 235-305 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 70 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "A mysterious cane known only as the ultimate cane. Its abilities are unknown." : — In-game description Psycho Wand is one of the rarest rod-type weapon drops in Phantasy Star Online. See the drop chart below for drop locations. Psycho Wand can only be equipped by members of the Force class. Its special attack randomly casts foie, barta, or zonde. Psycho Wand's unique properties include boosting RA-level techniques by 30%, as well as reduces TP costs by 50% after taking the full TP cost from the user's HP per cast. Drop Chart Psycho Wand in all versions of Phantasy Star Online is an ultra rare drop that all section IDs can potentially obtain by grinding a specific mob. In Version 3+, the ID with the greatest chance of obtaining this weapon is Purplenum by slaying Mil Lily in the ultimate Caves. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Psycho Wand's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Psycho Wand has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Tech Pso ep3 chaos sorcerer.png|Chaos Sorcerer|link=Chaos Sorcerer Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 gran sorcerer.png|Gran Sorcerer|link=Gran Sorcerer Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso inolis card art.jpg|Ino'lis|link=Ino'lis Pso_ep3_madam_umbrella.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Pso peko bust crop.png|Peko|link=Peko Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Exhaust Pso ep3 ano rifle.png|Ano Rifle*|link=Ano Rifle Pso_ep3_diska braveman.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 gibbles.png|Gibbles|link=Gibbles Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 soul banish.png|Soul Banish*|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods